Timeline
A timeline of events that have occurred in the world of Dormunyr. The calendar is oriented around the War of the Founding, the pivotal conflict between the Arathi'il (High Elves) and Tavi'il (Forest Elves) which spurred the creation of the Realm. Dates are given either as BR (before the Realm) or AR (after the Realm). Events * c. 35,000 BR: The precursor are bestowed the ability to create life by the gods. With this new ability, the create a race of thinking machines to serve and enrich their utopian society. * c. 33,000 BR: The precursor city of Tattuha is built on Enthuiah. * c. 32,000 BR: The thinking machines rebel against their creators, and engage them in a brutal conflict that would come to be known as the Forgotten War. The precursors use their divine power to split themselves into three different races; men, elves, and dwarves. These three races then spread out across Dormunyr, fleeing the precursor's strongholds on the southernmost continent of Zaos. The remaining precursors were destroyed by the thinking machines, who then founded the machine city of Vax on Zaos. * c. 28,000 BR: The common ancestor of both the Ren and Prim races arrives at Enthuiah from the continent of Lorath. * c. 9,000 BR: The Ren fight their last war among themselves. After this they transition into a peaceful society, abandoning battle and conflict as best they can. * c. 4,000 BR: The Tavi'il forest elves arrive on Enthuiah from the elven home-continent of Taranoth. * c. 3,300 BR: The Tavi'il religion known as the Way of the Woods begins around this time. It is centered around the worship of the mysterious Archetypes which inhabit Enthuiah. * c. 2,000 BR: The Tavi'il-Prim War occurs. While largely a Tavi'il victory, the Tavi'il and Prim would both move to different areas of the continent to avoid further conflicts with each other in the future. * 55 BR: The Arathi'il, having been continent-hopping nomads for some centuries, discover and begin colonizing Enthuiah. Where they landed in the southern region of the continent is near where the city of Illithor will eventually be established. * 24 BR: Illithor is founded. * 20 BR: The War of the Founding begins. The devastating conflict, which was fought between the Tavi'il and newly expanding Arathi'il, starts primarily due to the two factions' differing ideologies over the treatment of precursor artifacts: the Tavi'il believed that precursor artifacts should not be disturbed, out of reverence, while the Arathi'il believed that they should be studied and used for the furthering of civilization. * 1 BR: The War of the Founding ends, in an Arathi'il victory. The Arathi'il, who won largely due to their understanding and use of precursor artifacts, did not conquer or exterminate the Tavi'il, however, but invited them to form a union between their two kinds, centered around the worship of the ancient masters. The Oath of Pride is signed in Illithor and the two kinds christen their new empire "the Realm". The Arathi'il, otherwise henceforth known as high elves, would retain the power of the clergy, as well as possessing the legislative castes and the supreme governmental position of Emperor. The Tavi'il, or forest elves, would be the military and judicial caste. United, the Realm would gain both power and territory in the coming centuries, expanding across the known areas of Dormunyr. * 28 AR: Otar is founded. * 30 AR: Inyevith is founded. * 52 AR: Tannyll is founded. * 131 AR: Ardrith is founded. Together with the other previously-established high elven settlements, they make up the Five Old Cities. * 200 AR: Sanar is founded. * 260 AR: The First Realm Civil War is fought. * 268 AR: The Elkhazi'il leave Enthuiah after a violent split from the Realm during the First Realm Civil War. * 299 AR: Senohl is founded. * 318 AR: ** The Elkhazi'il, or dark elves, land on the continent of Zistrora after leaving Enthuiah nearly 50 years prior. They are led by Valyn, a self-proclaimed Prophet of the dark elves and founder of the religion of the Sudryl-Norjon (Night-Bringers), and upon their landing they become hostile with the native races of goblins almost immediately. They slaughter the Ash-Lake tribe, and settle on what is left of their lands. ** Balon Fel is founded. * 323 AR: Eriadhon is founded. * 327 AR: Valyn, motivated by visions of a center of dark magic deeper in the continent, begins a new era of dark elven expansion in search of this "Dark Parasol". Valyn himself leads an expeditionary team on one of many exploratory voyages further into the continent. * 329 AR: Odys Indryn is elected to rule Balon Fel in Valyn's stead by the Council of Elders. * 331 AR: The Valyn Company passes through the Shadowstone Mountains and discovers the Northern River. There, they fight the Battle of the Northern River against the indigenous goblin tribe. They lose 70 out of their 100 members. * 333 AR: The Valyn Company returns to Balon Fel, numbering only 23. Here, Valyn and Odys Indryn begin a conflict which splits the dark elf race in two. On one side, those backing Valyn's prophetic leadership, and on the other, those siding with Odys Indryn. The First Battle of Balon Fel is fought, and Odys Indryn and his followers are cast out and exiled after their quick defeat. * 335 AR: Eldramyn's College is established, named after Valyn's lieutenant and nephew, Eldramyn. * 336 AR: Parthurn Mornt is born. * 357 AR: The Balon Fel Army is established. * 358 AR: Toltar is founded. * 370 AR: Parthurn Mornt becomes the general of the Balon Fel Army. * 377 AR: Athurn Mornt is born. * 383 AR: ** Parthurn Mornt and Valyn lead the Balon Fel Army to victory against the Drear Fort goblins at the Battle of the Drear Fort. Goblin prisoners who surrendered are taken as slaves. Parthurn Mornt's father, Bathys Mornt, is killed in battle. ** Odys Ithilen, son of Odys Indryn, conquers the goblin tribe of Shadowstone, and uses their slave labor to establish the mining fort of Shadowstone, which will eventually become the capital city of the Shadow-Bringer Clan. * 387 AR: Parthurn Mort's son, Athurn Mornt, establishes the city of Northmeet in the great pine forests of the Northern Lands. * 389 AR: The Mornt Company, an expeditionary force led by Parthurn Mornt, begins further mapping the northern regions of Zistrora. The Valyn Company heads back south in further search of the fabled Dark Parasol. * 397 AR: ** The volcano of Balon Fel erupts, and covers the city in ash. Everyone in the city is killed. ** The Valyn Company arrives to find Balon Fel in ruins. Plans are made to reestablish the city further down the river, away from the mountains. Valyn puts a premium on land ownership near the new location of Balon Fel, but the areas poor soil quality prevents many people from moving there. Valyn begins to plan the construction of a new capital city elsewhere. * 398 AR: Valyn bestows the Mornt family as a noble house of his newly realized nation of Arad-qur. He also offers an olive branch to the Odys family, allowing them to return to his good graces as a noble house in return for their loyalty to him. Odys Ithilen, the head of the family, refuses, and continues to expand the Shadow-Bringer Clan. Odys Durlan, Ithilen's younger brother, however, agrees, and returns to the newly rebuilt Balon Fel with his family. * 399 AR: The districts of Ashylon and Frore's Kiss are established. * 406 AR: Valyn renews the Valyn Company with 150 new pilgrims and sets out south, leaving Odys Durlan and Mornt to rule their districts while he is away. * 408 AR: ** Valyn Company comes across a massive goblin tribe in the Evernight Mountains. They enact the Moonlight Slaughter, killing many goblins. Althelia's Horde is risen. ** The Valyn Company finally discovers the Dark Parasol. Shortly after, however, they are met by a force of 4,600 goblins. There is fought the Strike in the Shade, a devastating conflict to both sides, though ending in a dark elven victory. Valyn begins the construction of a city-shrine around the Dark Parasol. * 412 AR: The establishment of Necros is founded around the Dark Parasol. Rough outline Prehistory * 32,000 years before the Final War, the precursors are separated into two kinds, Binded and Unbinded. Binded have an ability to be magic-sensitive. Unbinded do not, being simple beings, instead. The precursors, the god's chosen race, are tasked by their creators to construct an even more perfect race to succeed them. This race would hold their souls within machine bodies rather than organic ones, and would possess an innate connection to the magical energies much like the precursors themselves. Many of the precursors accept this shift. They are known as the Unbinded, and they begin construction of the precursor's new creations, the next inheritors of the god's favor. Some, however, the Binded (possessing an innate and essential connection to the magical energies) are manipulated by Phobiahnezar into revolting against the gods and enacting the genocide of the thinking machine race. The Binded are told that their magic-sensativity makes them superior to all other forms of life, precursor or machine alike, and that only they are worthy of the god's favor. The thinking machines, in cooperation with like-minded precursors willing to aid them, defend themselves from eradication, and defeat the rebelling precursor Binded. In a last act of desperation, the militant Binded create a magical effect (centered around the Dome Node, the central node of Dormunyr) which kills any being with a connection to the magical energies (including themselves). The Unbinded, being organic beings with living bodies, can survive due to not having a connection with magic. Unfortunately, the thinking machines, too, survive by way of magic, with magic powering the machine bodies which house their souls. They perish in the cataclysm. A small handful escape, however, into another realm/plane of existence, called Vax. The Unbinded precursors are seperated into 3 kinds by the gods in order to rekindle their magical potention over many thousands of generations, in the hopes that they can one day reclaim the greatness that was lost with them and the thinking machines' extinction. The gods retreat from many of the affairs of the world. The three kinds, elves, men, and dwarves, spread out and start civilizations all over again. Ancient history * 20,000 years after the precursor split, the Realm Empire is formed out of the many varieties of elves. The conquer much of the known world, allying with and overthrowing many other civilizations. Their religion preaches that elves are the direct descendants of the precursors. The revelation that both men and dwarves are also descendants of the precursors punches a hole in their power, so they attempt to carry out a genocidal war against the two weaker races. However, the two races combined, along with help from elves unwilling to take part in the genocide, and elven empires not allied with the Realm, manage to defeat the Realm. After the fighting is over, the Republic is founded by all three races, a sort of central organizational structure for the known world while other smaller governments exist. Many governments whom made contact with the larger world after this do not become part of the Republic, but it remains a central fixture of the politics of Dormunyr. Age of the Republic * Republic endures with 10 thousand years of peace. Eventually, around 1 thousand years before the Final War, it collapses, and there is a thousand year dark age. Final War Phobianezar returns to take over the universe, enslave all of the precursor descendants, find and destroy the hiding thinking machines, and destroy the gods. The three kinds unite and re-learn the art of warfare after many long centuries of peace, and are aided by the last survivng thinking machines who are super OP and destroy Phobianezar once and for all!Category:History Category:Timeline